


Illustrations for Ethics & Aesthetics

by TheSeaVoices



Series: Ethics & Aesthetics Illustrations [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Dancing, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: My illustrations forEthics & Aestheticsbyfragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)A delightful A/B/O Hannigram Pride & Prejudice AU - completed fic :)my tumblr page





	1. Header

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ethics & Aesthetics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746547) by [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup). 



 

[Here on tumblr](http://fragile-teacup.tumblr.com/post/174001521409/it-is-a-truth-universally-acknowledged-that-a)

 

 

 

* * *

 

And... Mads liked it :D (thank you thank you thank you Fragile Teacup)

 


	2. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for chapter 5 [Ethics & Aesthetics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746547?view_full_work=true) by [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup)
> 
>  
> 
> [here on tumblr](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/176413607856/illustration-for-chapter-5-of-fragile-teacup-s)

 

 

[here on tumblr](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/176413607856/illustration-for-chapter-5-of-fragile-teacup-s)


	3. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for chapter 8 [Ethics & Aesthetics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746547?view_full_work=true) by [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup)
> 
>  
> 
> [On tumblr](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/176489177476/illustration-for-chapter-8-of-fragile-teacup-s)

[On tumblr](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/176489177476/illustration-for-chapter-8-of-fragile-teacup-s)


	4. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for chapter 19 [Ethics & Aesthetics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746547?view_full_work=true) by [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup)
> 
>  
> 
> [On tumblr](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/179903675606/illustrations-for-chapter-10-and-chapter-19-of)


	5. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for chapter 10 [Ethics & Aesthetics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746547?view_full_work=true) by [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup)
> 
>  
> 
> [On tumblr](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/179903675606/illustrations-for-chapter-10-and-chapter-19-of)


	6. THE WET SHIIIIIRTT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for chapter 11 [Ethics & Aesthetics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746547?view_full_work=true) by [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup)
> 
>  
> 
> [On tumblr](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/179903657291/2-wet-illustrations-see-through-shirt-vs)


	7. Nymph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for chapter 14 [Ethics & Aesthetics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746547?view_full_work=true) by [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup)
> 
>  
> 
> [On tumblr](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/179903657291/2-wet-illustrations-see-through-shirt-vs)


	8. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for chapter 20 of [Ethics & Aesthetics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746547?view_full_work=true) by [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup)
> 
>  
> 
> [On tumblr](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/180149873518/my-illustration-for-chapter-20-of-fragile-teacup)


End file.
